Easter Eggs
The following is a list of Easter Eggs that appear in Dying Light. Air Strike During the mission 'Broadcast', if the player were to feel up to swimming during the storm, they may venture out into the water from the main shore line. Towards the bridge, they will find a crashed helicopter. Not far off is a crate, inside of which is the blueprints for the Call of Duty Air Strike perk. As soon as it is collected, the player will start to drown and must resurface quickly. Bate's Motel On the shore side of the Slums, there is a zombie infested motel named "Bites Motel", a reference to the television series 'Bate's Motel', which itself a reference to the movie 'Psycho' and the character of Norman Bates. The player will be sent here during 'The Prodigal Son' to find Alexei's son, Kristov. Dancing Zombies Early in the game, the player will have the chance to help a survivor, who claims to be a werewolf, found at the train depot. Ignore him, and enter the hangar, and quickly turn to the nearby radio on the power box, and switch it on. The zombies in the room will perform a rather pleasant dance number to the music for a few minutes, then will attack the player. Dead Island All of the zombies in the game, save for the Bolter and Screamer, are references to the zombies from the successful Techland game Dead Island: Biters are the Walkers, Virals are the Infected, the Toad is the Floater, the Goon is the Thug, the Bomber is the Suicider, the Demolisher is the Ram, and the Volatile can be likened to the Butcher. The Gas Tank could either be seen as a reference to the Grenadier from Dead Island: Riptide, or just a biter stuck in a HAZMAT suit. Also, if one goes near the harbors or other shores of Harran, they will hear gentle waves crashing and seagulls cawing. Both sound effects are recycled background audio from Dead Island. There are also strikingly similar plot elements and a similar storyline to Dead Island. *The Screamer was featured in Dead Island: Riptide, but was an adult zombie with the same ability. However, due to the controversy that erupted over the CGI trailer for Dead Island, which featured a young girl being infected by zombies and then thrown from a hotel window, children were excluded from the Dead Island games by Techland. Destiny In the Slums area, there is a cave hidden in the mountains near the harbor, on the southeastern side of the map. Upon entering a notification will appear reading: "Your destiny is to build your legend (and get loot)." Inside, are several chests of loot, and hordes of infected that will attack the player in waves. Killing all of them will cause another message to appear reading: "Enough! Patch 1.0.2 activated. Better do some quests." This is a reference to the 'Loot Cave' in Destiny which was abused by players for farming until a patch was added and the area made into an Easter Egg. Developer's weapons On the roof of an apartment building in the Slums, if a certain toolbox is kicked after 74-75 times, the blueprints for the Korek machete, a machete named after Korek, a developer of Dying Light can be obtained. While the player is kicking the toolbox, Crane makes several remarks to attempt to discourage the player from successfully opening the crate. It is also interesting to note the toolbox reuses the Antizen airdrop case seen in other parts of the game. In the residence and safe-house of Ishaq which can be entered during and after the side mission 'Do You Believe?', there is a skull on a stone with an eight-pointed star. Upon reaching and obtaining two different eyes for the skull at different parts of Old Town and placing both eyes into the skull's hollow eye sockets in one single game session, the blueprints for the hand of glova, which also appears as a developer's weapon in Dead Island, can be obtained. Easy Way Out In the Slums district, there is an abandoned little shore side village. One of the homes has boxes of fruit and cases of water, with a sign reading "Take what u want won't be needing these anymore". In the house, there is a dead man in a chair, who has shot himself in the head. His pistol is on the floor beside him. The weapon only has two rounds in it, but it is a way to obtain a firearm early in the game. More ammunition can be found in police vans and the gun could also be turned over to Dawud for his quest 'Gunslinger' early on. Excalibur Out in the water bordering the Slums, towards the far southeastern part of the map, there is a small rock. On this rock is a decomposing corpse, who is gripping a large, medieval battle sword lodged in his chest. The HUD of this weapon reads "This EXPcalibur belongs to me.". The player must hold the interact button for close to 3 minutes before they can pull the sword from the corpse, a reference to the story of King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone (in this case sword in the zombie). The corpse will ignite into a fireball, and after it burns away, there will be a blueprint to craft the EXPcalibur weapon. You can be killed by the flames however the blueprints will remain until picked up. Giant Volatile Upon completing the mission 'Broadcast', the player will need to return to the main city, through the tunnel system. Whilst going through one of the maintenance corridors, the player will see a wooden door. Look through the window, and there is a Volatile with his back to you. Also in the room, are massive piles of shredded human carcasses, and a gathering of around 20 Volatiles, gathered around one exceptionally large Volatile, who is a good 15 feet tall. Attempting to open the door, which is locked, will cause the closest Volatile to attack the door calling others to it. Using no-clip glitches, players can access the room. However, since the player is not meant to enter the room, there is no Artificial Intelligence (AI) built into the Volatiles in the room, and they cannot be interacted with. Kyle Crane's Collection As the story progresses, the player can return to their room at the Tower to find memoirs of their exploits and experiences in the game: * There are photos of each zombie the player encounters, as well as a postcard from Old Town on a corkboard. * There are meteorite fragments from the quest "Meteor". * The book "Play the Guitar" will appear in the room if collected, and enable the player to play the acoustic guitar. * There is a Gas Tank's HAZMAT Suit hanging on the wall * There is the wizard's hat and an action figure from two other quests * There is a box of crayons from "Crayons for the Kids", as well as drawings made by the Tower children for Crane in return for getting them some crayons. The Last of Us During 'The Bunker' side quest, the player will be required to access the Harran City Hall administrations building. In the uppermost accessible floor, there will be an elevator crawling with bugs. Approach the elevator, and out will come an enemy that looks very similar to the 'Clicker' infected from 'The Last of Us'. The elevator itself is drenched in blood and infested with roaches. Kill the 'Clicker', and loot his body to obtain the Clicker weapon modification. Left 4 Dead In the Slums, there is a bakery with the sign "Left 4 Bread" near a safe zone slightly north of the Tower. This is a reference to Valve's 4-player co-op zombie game Left 4 Dead. Plants vs. Zombies In the grassy areas of the Antenna Station, towards the mountains, the player can happen upon a garden of giant plants, doing battle with waves of Biters wearing comical things on their heads as helmets. Some of the plants can be used, and the Biters will attack the player if they get too close. Playing the Guitar In Kyle Crane's room in the Tower, there is an acoustic guitar. Interacting with it will make him pluck a few notes. However, the player can find a book called "Learn the Guitar" in one of the homes in Harran. If the book is collected, the player can return to the Tower (or Erol's hideout), and then interact with the guitar again. Now, he will play a gloomy, acoustic version of the Dying Light Theme (Good Night, Good Luck). Silence of the Lambs During the side quest 'Where's My Mother?', the player will have to rescue a woman from a man who has her locked up under his residence to be used for sexual purposes. Upon finding her, the player can also find a basket with a bottle of lotion inside of it. Star Wars During the protection mission where you must protect the fisherman attempting to get to his fishing spot, once you have gotten him there he parts with the words "May the fish be with you." This is a not so subtle reference to the common phrase used by many characters is the Star Wars franchise, "May the force be with you." Super Mario World 1-1 On the west side of Old Town if the player is to explore the rooftops, in one of the chimneys, they will find a rather conspicuous looking green pipe. Holding the pull button for a few moments will enable players the option to enter "World 1-1". Doing so will drop players into a rather disturbing version of "Super Mario Bros.", where the player must walk in a thin strip of ground, surrounded by a pool of blood (which will instantly kill the player if they fall into it), and climb across blocks to avoid miniature biters, and full sized Bombers. Biters are also dressed in a rounded grey cone mimicking Goombas from the Super Mario Bros franchise. World 1-1 counts as a safe zone, meaning one of the only ways to kill the Biters is by jumping on them. There are also several brown or yellow floating blocks scattered around the level. Jumping under the brown blocks will destroy them, while jumping under the yellow blocks will place a consumable item on top of them. Jumping upon the correct blocks will also reveal a hidden block, on top of which is the blueprint for the Pyza Suit. This is a reference to Mario's "Tanuki Suit", which enables the player to "fly" or glide over a short distance. Jumped to her Death Along the rocky hillside of the slum, where the rocky outcroppings meet the water, the player can find a corpse floating in the water near some seaweed. She is Caucasian, dressed in very short denim shorts and a tank top, and her hair tied back, and has no apparent cause of death, other than possible drowning. Worst... Bridge... Ever... At the Antenna station, there is a very unstable, rickety, decrepit bridge frame that the player may cross. Navigating the bridge is quite a hassle, and upon making it across, Kyle Crane remarks, "Worst... bridge... ever!". This is a reference to Comic Book Guy and his famous quote from The Simpsons. Category:Story Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Blueprints